


The First Step

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crushes, Doubt, First Dates, Fluff, Inner Dialogue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: Yuri is nervous for his first date with the man of his dreams.





	The First Step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoolDoggo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolDoggo/gifts).



> Keagan, I was reading through your requests and was inspired to write you this treat! I hope you enjoy it!

Yuri's heart is beating in his ears. He bites his lip and leans against the brick wall of the cafe, trying to push down his nerves.

Why is he being such a baby? Yuri's known him for _years_. Fuck, Yuri is the one who continually resisted his advances, not wanting a relationship to get in the way of his career. This casual date is simply a formality for what promises to be long future together. Yuri's loved him since before he knew what love is.

Still, it's scary, his life unfolding before his eyes. This is the first person Yuri could see himself marrying, buying a house, doing all of that stupid life stuff. He sees the puzzle pieces falling into place, getting that happy ever after.

He loves Yuri; he's told him many times. Their touches linger on each other as they stretch, their gazes lasting too long to be platonic. Yuri _wants_ him in as many ways as possible.

A couple leaves the cafe giggling and holding hands. Is that what they will look like? Will their relationship be saccharine sweet or will it burn bright and hot? Can they have the romance he's seen in the movies and dreamed about since he was little?

The moment he walks through this door everything will change. They'll go from coach and athlete to dating, to being _boyfriends_ and that idea is equally terrifying and intoxicating.

Yuri shakes his head. He wants this. It’s finally time to take this next step, regardless of how scared he is that his heart might get broken.

He opens the door and sees Viktor sitting in a corner booth. Viktor’s head turns and his face brightens as he sees Yuri standing in the doorway. Yuri finds his own lips turning up. He walks to the table and feels his heart leap into his throat as Viktor stands and presses a kiss to his cheek. Viktor takes Yuri’s hand as they take a seat.

The thought of committing himself to anyone is still a scary thought but with Viktor by his side, it doesn’t seem so bad.

FIN


End file.
